


I Felt Your Hands In My Hair (I Felt Your Breath On My Neck)

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Season Five Fics [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5x04 spoilers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Kasius smiled down at him, and Daisy wanted nothing more than to quake that stupid smug smile off his face.// A post 5x04 fic with ideas about what could happen next in canon





	I Felt Your Hands In My Hair (I Felt Your Breath On My Neck)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 5x04

“She should fight to the death.”

The words from Fitz hung in the air, everyone staring at him as he said them. Even Daisy stared at him, unable to believe the words that have left his mouth.

Kasius smiled down at him, and Daisy wanted nothing more than to quake that stupid smug smile off his face. Not that she could. He had taken her powers from her, not to mention that fact that he had Jemma hidden somewhere. She hadn’t seen the other woman in the room, she wasn’t among the other servants, and she felt all the worst fears were coming true. She knew that Kasius wouldn’t hesitate to hurt Jemma. And she didn’t want that to happen.

“Who are you?” his voice breaking through the silence that had settled in the room. “Who are you to come up with such a genius idea?”

A pause, a beat and then… “Fitz.”

Daisy and Kasius seemed to realise what the one word meant at the same time. “Fitz… as in Jemma’s Fitz? The man that she was in love with?”

A nod. “That’s me.”

And then, the world went black.

When light returned, only seconds later, Daisy looked around, and saw that everyone was frozen. Almost like it had been at the diner.

She spun on her heel, and saw that Fitz was sliding something into his back pocket. “Is that?” she asked, and he turned to her for the first time.

“The device from the diner? Yeah it is.” He bit his lip, looking somewhat nervous and lost for words. “I’m sorry, for back there. I had to… I had to create a distraction, had to… Hunter told me it would work best.”

“Hunter?” Daisy asked, unable to keep up with what the engineer was saying.

“Yeah, he helped to break me out of jail…” Upon seeing Daisy’s face, he let out a breath. “It’s a long story. Can I explain… can I explain later?” When he saw her nod, he looked at her cuffed hands. “Can you quake yourself free?”

She shook her head. “They took my powers from him.” She allowed her gaze to wonder around the room and then… “It was him. He has the device.”

Fitz nodded, and walked over the man, reaching into his pocket and pointing it as Daisy, he hit one of the buttons on it. A moment later, and after some gentle quaking, the metal broke and she was free, able to pull herself away from the static Kree guards.

“I didn’t think I would ever get to see you again,” she told Fitz, still standing there, now sliding the new remote into his pocket. “I thought you were gone. Are you… are you okay?”

There was a moment where neither of them spoke. Then, “I’ve been better but I’m getting there, I promise you, I’m getting there.”

“I know,” Daisy whispered to him, and then she ran to him, throwing her arms around him and holding him tight. He didn’t hesitate to hug back, wrapping his own arms around Daisy.

“I’ve missed you too.”

They remained in each other’s embrace for a number of moments then, Fitz pulled away. “The device, its temperamental, I don’t know how long we have. We might have three hours, we might have half an hour.”

“Will we have enough time to get Jemma before we leave here?”

“Jemma…. She’s not with the others?” Fitz’s calm, confident and somewhat cocky façade faltered and failed here. “She’s supposed to be with the others.”

“She’s not…” Daisy began, hating that she was saying these words, hating that she was breaking his heart again. “The Kree took her days ago. They made her into… they made her into one of _them_.” She looked towards one of the servants, standing there, forehead golden. “He made her into one of them and she can’t… she can’t hear us.”

“Okay,” Fitz began, processing all that he was being told. “Okay, we can get to her. Get to her then get back to our team.”

“Then work out where the hell we are? _When_ the hell we are?”

“Yeah… Then we just need to work out how to get back to the present… past… whatever,” Fitz finished for her.

“We’re going to get her back,” Daisy told him. “We’re going to get her back.”

“I know.”

***

Kasius had locked in her room, not wanting her to help to tend the party. In fact, ever since she had returned from seeing Daisy, she hadn’t been allowed to leave her room.

She had been trapped here in for hours now. And it just made everything worse. She didn’t know how much time had passed exactly.

And she heard nothing, she didn’t know if anyone was passing her room. If anyone was standing outside of it. If there was a guard there, stopping her from getting out, or stopping her from getting in.

She had been sat on the bed for so long now, knees drawn up to her chest, her chin resting on top of them. She had wanted to cry, had wanted to let out all her emotions that she had been holding onto for so long now, but she knew that she couldn’t cry.

But she couldn’t even shed a tear. She couldn’t ruin the paint that marked her face.

So she sat in silence, not knowing what was happening but as she did so, she tried to process everything that had happened. Everything that had befallen her over recent days.

She knew now that she wasn’t as alone as she had thought she had been, that Daisy had tried to come and rescue her (and if she were being honest, she wished Daisy had stayed back, that she hadn’t gone on this stupid suicidal rescue mission). But other than that, she was so very alone in this dystopian hell.

She had not been informed of anything, hadn’t learnt of what was to happen to her next when she felt a faint rumbling, the vibration shaking her bed. She sat up at this, dropping her legs and swinging them around so that her feet where on the ground.

“Daisy,” she breathed, hoping that it was the Inhuman and no someone else. Looking over at the door, she saw cracks spread across it, dust raining down from it on to the ground. And as it started to crumble, she took a step back, not wanting to be hurt by the impact of it breaking.

And then, there she was, Daisy, and standing behind her was…

“Fitz?” The word left her as a question, because the last person she expected to see standing there was him. Was Fitz.

His lips moved, and though she couldn’t hear what he was saying, she knew that it was her name and in the seconds after it happened, he crossed the room to her, throwing his arms around her and holding him close, taking in everything about him.

The way that he held her.

His scent.

Just his very being.

And then she felt his lips on the top of her head, a ghost of a kiss being left there. It was that, and that alone, that set her off, the tears beginning to fall, more than likely dragging the paint with them.

Her body began to shake with the sobs, and he just held her tighter, not once letting her go and she tilted her head up, lifting it from his chest and allowing herself to look at him for the first time in so long now.

“Fitz…” she said again, pulling one arm out from between the two of them, and reaching up, allowing herself to caress his face, her fingers trailing down his cheek, her finger tips catching on his stubble, the feeling helping to ground her at this point. And then she felt it, the taps on her back.

.. / -- .. ... ... / -.-- --- ..-

Morse Code.

The taps on her back were spelling out words.

The two of them used the code all the time, it was a way to communicate, just the two of them. Now he was using it. Using it as a way of communicating with her when she couldn’t hear the spoken word and she couldn’t help but laugh at this.

“I missed you too,” she told him, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Daisy take a step back, obviously not wanting to intrude on this moment.

.- .-. . / -.-- --- ..- / --- -.- ..--..

She nodded, knowing that it was only a half-truth. Yes, she was better now that he was here, that he was safe and alive and right in front of her. But she wasn’t okay, not really.

He smiled down at her, kissing her, and she dropped one arm, raising the other and linked them around his neck, holding on to him as his lips danced over hers, and she enjoyed the feeling of them, the taste of them, something she had thought she had lost so long ago now.

Then she felt it, a series of taps on her back.

.-- .. .-.. .-.. / -.-- --- ..- / -- .- .-. .-. -.-- / -- . ..--..

A question.

A question that she already had the answer to.

But she knew at this point, there was no point speaking to him because words couldn’t convey all that she had on her mind, all that she felt, so she dropped one hand, allowing it to rest over his heard, then tapped out one word herself.

One single word.

But it was the most important, more significant word in the whole world, in the whole Universe.

In the whole of time itself.

-.-- . ...

**Author's Note:**

> Do I really need to say what the Morse Code is for?


End file.
